Peddie: Sick Patricia
by ForeverSwiftie29
Summary: In this story Patricia's sick and Eddie as a loving boyfriend takes care of her.


**So this story is kind of related to my previous story: First Anniversary, but if you didn't read that one, you'll understand this one without any problems :)**

**Actually I hate this story. I feel like there are a lot of mistakes, but I don't know where. So if you find any, just let me know and I'll fix it.**

**One more thing: This story takes place after the third season and Touchstone of Ra didn't happen. So basically: Nina and Amber returned and now they live in the same room as Patricia and Joy. Mara, KT and Willow are in the second one.**

**Oh, and I don't own HoA. If I did - there would be more Peddie!**

* * *

Patricia's POV

I wake up late this morning. I feel so bad. I think I have a cold. Oh my God I have an awful headache.

'Hey, Trish' says Joy 'Get ready! You'll be late for school!' I cough.

'Sorry, I don't feel very well. I think I'll stay in bed today'

'Ugh… you're right. You look terrible! Better don't show yourself to anyone' says Amber in disgusted tone.

'Oh, thanks Amber. That's what every girl wants to hear. You're really nice' I say sarcastically.

'I thought you're not like other _normal_ girls' says Amber confused.

'Amber, stop it' warns her Nina.

'You want us to call Trudy?' asks Joy ignoring Amber's frown.

'No. Just tell her I'm sick'

'But Trudy should give you some medicines' says Nina.

'I'm fine. Go for breakfast or you'll be late for school'

'Right. Bye' girls say and walk out of our room.

'Ughh… stupid Slimeball' I whisper and fall asleep.

Eddie's POV

I enter dining room and notice that my Yacker's not here, but her roommates are.

'Hey Joy, where's Patricia?' I ask.

'Upstairs, sick' replies Joy.

'Oh, no' I whisper to myself and run upstairs to my girlfriend's room. I knock on door.

'Come in' I hear a weak voice.

'Hey, babe' I say 'Heard you're sick. Sorry I dumped you into the lake yesterday'

'Your dad said I'll get a detention if I leave one more class' Patricia moans.

'I'll talk to him. I'll also ask him if I could stay at Anubis House and take care of you'

'You don't have to. You know I don't want a special treatment just because the principal's son is my boyfriend'

'But I want to, cause you're sick because of me'

'Ok' she sighs and rolls her eyes.

'So give me a moment, I'll go to my dad' I kiss her forehead 'Be right back' I say and walk out of the room.

I quickly run to the school and knock on my dad's office's door.

'Please, come in' I hear his voice.

'Hi dad' I say.

'Oh, good morning Edison. What brings you here?'

'Patricia's sick and I heard that she'll get a detention if she leave one more class'

'Yes, it's right'

'But dad'

'I can't tolerate her behavior. She's leaving too much classes. I can't treat her lighter than other students just because she's dating my son'

'But dad, listen. She's really sick and that's kind of my fault, cause I dumped her into the lake yesterday on our date. She must stay in bed for some time and I think I should take care of her'

'Ok' he sighs 'She can stay at the Anubis House today, but Trudy can take care of her. _That's_ why Trudy's there'

'But it's my fault Patricia's sick so I thought It would be good if I reward it to her by staying with her'

'Ok, Eddison. Maybe you're right. But tell me please. Why did you dump her into the lake?'

'I thought it would be fun' I chuckle.

'Ehh…' he sighs 'Go to her. And please greet her from me'

'Thanks dad! Bye' I say and run out of his office and later of school. I come to Anubis House in 10 minutes.

I quickly run upstairs to take care of my poor, sick Yacker.

'Hi, Patricia! My dad allowed us to stay at Anubis House today!' I say as I enter her room and sit on her bed.

'Good. So, what are you gonna do? Cause I'll probably spend a lot of time sleeping'

'I don't know. I can stare at you sleeping all day' I chuckle.

'Don't you dare. It's so creepy' she says.

'Don't worry Yacker, I won't be bored' I tell her.

Patricia cough really hard and sneeze.

'I'll bring you some medicines' I offer.

'No! It's not necessary' she refuses.

'But Yacker, you're sick. If you want to get better, you must take medicines' I try to convince her.

'But-' she begins, but I cut her off.

'No. You definitely have a fever. Your cheeks are really hot, so I'm sure you have a high temperature' I tell her.

'Ugh… fine… Slimeball' she finally agrees.

'I'll be in a moment, Yacker' I tell her and leave her room.

I go downstairs to find Trudy. Fortunately I don't have to look for her too long. She's in the kitchen, washing the dishes.

'Hey Trudy' I greet her.

'Oh, hi sweetheart. Why aren't you in school?' she asks.

'Patricia's sick, so I'm staying here to take care of her' I explain.

'Oh, poor Patricia. So, what brings you here, Eddie?'

'I think she needs some medicines. Thought you could give me some'

'Yeah, yeah. Wait a moment' she says and she looks for something in the cupboard near the fridge 'I've got here something I always give Patricia when she's sick. It always helps'

'Thanks Trudy' I say and take medicines she gave me and a bottle of water for Yacker.

I'm about to leave the kitchen when Trudy calls me one more time.

'Wait Eddie. Patricia didn't come for breakfast, so she's probably really hungry right now. Wait a second, I'll make her some sandwiches' she says with a motherly smile on her face.

'Thanks Trudy! You're so right' I say but suddenly realize something so obvious 'Don't make any with tuna! Patricia hates it!' I warn Trudy.

'Oh, I know dear. I know Patricia for like ten years'

'Yeah, sorry. I just don't want her to get mad' I say like I was scared of my own girlfriend. Crap. I'm a boy with a bad reputation. I can't ruin it. I must be strong 'I mean, she's sick, so I want her to feel comfortable' Trudy bursts of laugh.

'Ok, dearest. I know what you meant. Here are Patricia's sandwiches' she hands me a tray with a plate of four sandwiches with cheese and tomatoes and a glass of orange juice on it.

'Thanks. Bye' I say as I walk out of the kitchen.

I go upstairs and without knocking I enter my girlfriend's room.

'I've got everything. Trudy also made you some sandwiches'

'I'm not hungry' she grumbles.

'C'mon Yacker, You haven't eaten anything today and if you don't eat those sandwiches, Trudy will probably kill me. And I think you don't want to have a dead boyfriend. You know… I can always turn into a zombie. Alfie would like it' she smiles.

'I don't think so. Considering that he was afraid about Frobisher being a zombie, he would probably attack you with a water gun' we both laugh.

'You remember, Frombie-zombie?' I ask.

'Of course I do! I'm quite curious what nickname he would give to you'

'I have no idea. We should ask him, but now – eat'

'Fine. But I would rather prefer if you would leave me alone and go to school instead of sitting here and annoying me' she sighs.

'No way, darling. I'm staying here.'

'Oh God, why? I haven't done anything wrong' she says jokingly.

'Because I love you' I explain and try to kiss her.

'No!' she says and pushes me back.

'Why?!' I ask confused.

'Because you'll be sick as well as I am!' she explains.

'You know what?' I shrug 'I don't care' I kiss her gently on lips.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Please review! I'll make you pancakes!**


End file.
